The digital to analog converters that will be discussed in this specification produce a current with a magnitude that represents a digital code. (The current can be converted to a corresponding voltage in various known ways, for example by driving the current through a resistor.) The number of bits in the digital code is significant in the description of the converter and this number of bits is designated "n" for generality.